The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for optimized browser object rendering.
With the introduction of HTML 5 (hypertext markup language version 5) and CSS 3 (cascading style sheets version 3) the capabilities of Internet applications have been getting significantly better. This has intensified the need for Internet browsers to become more powerful and capable as more and more things are done on the client side. In particular with the prominence of mobile devices every optimization that can be made, is included in the core product in order to give a better and better experience to the end user.
The background to this invention is a process called occlusion culling, or hidden surface detection. This typically applied in the field of 3D modelling in order to optimize rendering time. Occlusion culling is used to eliminate objects that are obscured by other objects within the viewport of the scene.